Pelangi
by lily kensei
Summary: Pagi yang buruk bagi Haruno Sakura. Hujan rintik-rintik setia menemaninya. Dan jangan lupakan pernyataan cinta juga ciuman manis, lembut, dan menyenangkan dari Uchiha Sasuke. /Maybe Fluff\ For Banjir TomatCeri Contest III. RnRnC


Pagi yang buruk bagi Haruno Sakura. setelah semalam suntuk ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya sudah berangkat menuju tempat kerja mereka lebih pagi dari biasanya. Begitu juga dengan kakak perempuannya yang malah sudah menginap di rumah temannya sejak kemarin. Tinggallah ia dan kakak laki-lakinya di rumah.

Sarapanpun belum tersedia, barangkali ada operasi penting bagi dokter hebat seperti kaa-sannya hingga lupa membuat sarapan untuk anak tercintanya. Sakura hanya bisa gigit jari karena ia tak bisa memasak juga tak ada makanan instan untuk dijadikannya pengganjal perut.

**Pelangi**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Dengan perut kosong –err kalau hanya air putih yang mengisi bisa dibilang kosong bukan?- Sakura yang sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah mengetuk pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sasori-nii, sudah bangun belum?"

Sakura menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya dengan sabar. Toh sekarang masih pukul enam pagi. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk tiba di sekolahnya.

Lima menit menunggu Sakura mulai jengah. "Pasti si _bayi_ itu belum bangun. Huh."

Dor

Dor

Dor

Kali ini Sakura menggedor pintu kamar kakaknya dan membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Sasori-nii! Bangun kau, antarkan aku ke sekolah," dengan kekuatan ekstra Sakura menggulung kakaknya dalam selimut tebal yang ia gunakan.

"Pfuah! Kau apa-apaan sih? Aku bisa mati tau!" Sasori terengah-engah menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli, "Ayo bangun antarkan aku sekolah," dengan wajah penuh harap Sakura menatap kakaknya yang masih duduk di ranjangnya dan malah menatapnya heran.

"Ehm, aku _sih_ mau-mau saja mengantarmu ke sekolah. Tapi kau lupa yaa, kakiku 'kan masih tidak bisa dipakai berjalan normal setelah insiden kemarin," Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya yang bak landasan udara. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kakaknya itu 'kan masih belum bisa berjalan sejak kaki kanannya cedera ketika latihan basket bersama teman-teman klubnya. FYI, Sasori adalah pemain basket nasional di negaranya.

Dedicated for

**Banjir TomatCeri Contest **III

.

.

.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat sendiri saja. Maaf membanggunkan tidurmu yang kelewat nyenyak itu," Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hehe. Hati-hati yaa gulali," dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sasori tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Duagh

"Ssh awww!" Sasori menjerit keras saat Sakura dengan teganya menendang kaki kanannya yang cedera.

Akhirnya dengan langkah malas Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Ia membuka paying transparan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun berpergian. Hari ini jalan agak lengang. Mungkin karena cuaca kurang mendukung orang-orang itu jadi masih betah berlama-lama di rumah. Sakura bersungt pelan. Pikirnya, kalau saja tugas dari Kurenai-sensei bisa dikumpulkan besok dan tidak ada pengurangan nilai ia pun pasti akan lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya pagi ini dengan kata lain bolos sekolah.

Disclaimer

**by **Masashi Kishimoto

Halte bus pun sepi hanya ada dirinya seoranng yang menunggu. Sakura menutup payungnya. Lima menit menunggu ia mulai bosan. Sebentar melihat jam, sebentar lagi mengikat kembali tali sepatunya yang lepas.

Tak lama datanglah seorang pemuda dengan perawakan menarik menuju halte bus itu. Tubuhnya terlihat atletis. Mungkin jika kemeja yang dipakinya dibuka akan terlihat badan enam kotaknya. Ups. Sakura melongo melihat lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah yang sama.

"Ada yang salah?" lirikan matanya dan suara baritone itu mampu membuat Sakura gelagapan.

"Eh. Emm, tidak ada apa-apa Uchiha-san."

Sakura menunduk malu. Wajahnya merah padam hingga ketelinga. Ckck masih pagi sudah blushing begitu. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku gadis di sebelah kirinya.

Hujan rintik-rintik dan ujung sepatunya menjadi sangat menarik bagi Sakura. ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya setelah ketahuan memperhatika pemuda di sebelahnya.

Ia dan Uchiha Sasuke –pemuda di samping kanannya- adalah teman satu sekolah sejak Junior High hingga sekarang tingkat kedua di Senior High. Mereka kenal, tapi tak pernah berbincang. Sasuke adalah salah satu lelaki yang digilai para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya termasuk Sakura sendiri. Namun, Sakura tak punya keberanian lebih untuk menyatakan perasaannya seperti teman-teman lainnya yang juga menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Saat ini kelasnya dan kelas Sasuke bersebelahan.

"Tumben berangkat sendiri,"

"Eh?! Ah itu, kaa-chan dan tou-chan berangkat pagi-pagi hari ini. Karin-nee juga pergi. Sasori-nii sedang cedera, jadi yaa aku berangkat sendiri," tanpa sadar Sakura mulai berbicara dengan normal seperti sudah kenal akrab dengan Sasuke. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia pun mendongak dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sakura salah tingkah sendiri melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san sendiri kenapa tidak naik mobil seperti biasanya?" Sakura berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang serasa inigin melompat.

"Sedang diservis."

Setelah kata 'O' panjang dari Sakura keadaan menjadi hening. Suara hujan rintik-rintik masih setia menemani mereka yang tampak malu-malu dan gengsi. Tanpa disadari wajah Sasukepun muncul gurat-gurat merah tipis. Apakah ia kedinginan atau….

Sasuke menatap langit yang sebenarnya cerah itu. Mata jelaganya tidaklah setajam biasanya. Agak sedikit melunak dengan lengkungan kecil di bibir. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, sudah lama ia memendam perasaan pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sakura di acara penerimaan murid baru Junior High. Ia juga tahu Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Maka itu, ia menunggu Sakura yang terlebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya seperti gadis lain juga menyukainya. Namun ditunggu lama bukannya menyatakan perasaan, Sakura malah semakin terlihat jauh.

_Eh_

_Pelangi_

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat pelangi yang muncul di langit perlahan-lahan dan semakin menebal.

"Sakura,"

Tangan besar Sasuke mengenggam tangan kanan mungil dan halus milik Sakura. Jantungnya serasa ingin pindah ke perut. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa melebarkan mata hijaunya dan dengan gerakan kaku dan perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya? Sasuke-kun,"

"Lihat ada pelangi," tanpa menoleh Sasuke menunjuk pelangi dengan dagunya.

Sakura langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu menyukai pelangi dan selalu menunggu kemunculan pelangi setelah turun hujan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul pelangi. Dan sekarang ia melihatnya bersama dengan pemuda yang disukainya sejak tingkat tiga Junior High. Belum lagi jari-jari mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Indahnya…"

"Ya, sama seperti dirimu," Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura yang juga menoleh sambil gelagapan.

"Ka-kau bilang ap-apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Indah seperti dirimu," Sasuke meraih sisi kiri wajah Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan mencium Sakura tepat di bibir. Ciuman yang manis, lembut, dan tanpa paksaan. Mereka berdua menikmati ciuman itu walau awalnya Sakura sempat terkejut namun ia segera terhanyut oleh ciuman yang Sasuke berikan.

"Watashi wa Sakura, anata o aishite," Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam.

"Aa…. Watashi wa Sasuke-kun, amarini mo anata o aishite"

Mereka saling menatap tanpa menyadari jalan sudah mulai ramai sejak mereka berciuman dan banyak yang melihat adegan romantis mereka.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau milikku. Kekasihku," Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah bodoh Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah," Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Bus yang mereka tunggupun tiba. Mereka menapaki kaki di bus dengan perasaan senang yang meluap.

.

.

.

.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_But that's what make you beautiful_

.

.

.

.

Bacotan saya :

Okeh, akhirnya ada juga entri BTC dari saya hohoho ;;) Tadinya mau ngirim 4 fic sekaligus. Tapi yang jadi baru ini doang hehe XD iyaa saya sibuk banget ish. Awal Juli kemarin tanggal 8-10 saya mos trus bawaannya susah-susah banget. Senpainya juga galak-galak yah tau sih cuma akting doangan yaa tapi 'kan gimanaaaa gitu ._. mana pas saya ulang tahun tuh tanggal 10nya hehe. Ucapin selamat dums wkwkwkwk ;;) udah lewat jauh sih.

Itu di bawah ada lirik lagu 1D. saya bukan directioner sih –saya VIP :D- tapi lirik lagunya cocok aja buat cerita ini.

Oke deh sekian aja dari saya. Byeeeee ^^


End file.
